ACC
The Atlantis Cable Corporation '(''Société de Alantic-Cele in Gristin and Societa de Atlantik-Kebl in Serkonsi) is a Gristol-Serkonos-based public-service broadcaster headquartered at the ACC Broadcasting Centre in Rien-Stadt, C.D.R. It is the country's oldest broadcasting corporation, succeeding the Imperial Radio Service in 1923. ACC later started its television broadcasting arm in 1931. It is also the largest broadcaster in the country, with 58,000 staff in total. It is established through an Imperial Charter and operates under its agreement with the Department of Telecommunications and Broadcasting, a subordinate department of the Imperial Office of Infrastructure. Its work is funded principally by an annual license fee which is charged to all households and organizations using any type of equipment to receive or record broadcasts. The fee is set by the Rieshistagi and used to fund the ACC's extensive media services covering the nations and regions of the Sovereign Empire. From 1 April 2010 it also funds the ACC World Service, which provides comprehensive TV, radio, and online services in 28 languages. Headquarters ACC Broadcasting Centre in the 3rd Arrondissement, Rien-Stadt, C.D.R. is the official headquarters of ACC. It is home to four of six ACC national radio networks; ACC Radio One, ACC Radio Two, ACC Radio Three, and ACC Radio News. It is also the home for the staff of ACC's Television Channels. It is the master control point for all ACC's English-language broadcasting networks. The ACC also maintains two auxiliary control points in the Sovereign Empire, the first being located in Griswald, Gristol and the second is located in Pietarsaari, Serkonos. These auxiliary control points broadcast regional television and radio channels. Finances The ACC has the largest budget of any SE-based broadcaster with an operating expenditure of 121.6 billion GSk in 2017. Half of the income received by the Corporation were from the television license fees. The remaining income from its commercial arms such as the ACC International and ACC Pictures. Included in the commercial income were the post-production services done by ACC Digital. Income Expenditure Below are the expenditure figures for 2017, with commercial services not included. Services TV National Television Channels *'''ACC One: ACC's primary network, broadcasting mainstream comedy, drama, documentaries, films, news, sport, and some children's programmes. ACC One is also the home of the 30-minutes news bulletins. *'ACC Two:' Broadcasts specialist programming, including comedy, documentaries, dramas, children's programming and minority interest programmes, as well as imported programmes from other countries *'ACC Three:' Broadcasts mainly youth-oriented programming, particularly new comedy sketch shows and sitcoms. *'ACC Four:' Niche programming for an intellectual audience, including specialist documentaries, occasional 'serious' dramas, live theatre, foreign language films and television programmes and 'prestige' archive television repeats. *'ACC News:' ACC's dedicated news channel. *'ACC Rieshistagi:' ACC's dedicated politics channel, covering both the SE Rieshistagi, Gristoli Diet, Serkonosean Parliament and international politics. Regional Television Channels While ACC primarily broadcasts in English, with regional languages in closed caption, the corporation also maintains part-time Gristin and Serkonsi television channels that run from 9 AM to 9 PM. * ACC Gristin: A part-time Gristin channel. * ACC Serkonsi: A part-time Serkonsi channel. International Channels * ACC World News: An international, commercially-funded twenty-four-hour news channel, not officially available to domestic viewers. Partnered with the Sondrian News Network. Radio National Radio Channels * ACC Radio One: youth oriented, mostly contemporary pop and rock music (including Top 40 singles), plus news, original in-house live music sessions, original live music concerts and music documentaries. * ACC Radio Two: adult oriented entertainment, wide range of music—specially adult contemporary and middle of the road, also talk, comedy, plus news, original in-house live music sessions, original live music concerts and music documentaries. * ACC Radio Three: arts and high culture, special-interest music (classical, jazz, world music), plus news, original in-house live music sessions, original live music concerts and music documentaries. * ACC Radio News: news, current affairs, arts, history, original in-house drama, original in-house first-run comedy, science, books and religion. Regional Radio Channels * ACC Radio Gristin: News, music, sport and talk from Gristol. * ACC Radio Serkonsi: News, music, sport and talk from Serkonos.